A Scarlet Angel
by inksilverblue
Summary: There comes a day when we must make the decision, no matter how painful it might be. This is my take on Glass Mask's ending. Warning: Deaths, recklessness, and a masked man


It was just like any day that Ayumi Himekawa walked into the studio. Except something was different and she couldn't quite pin point. Like thin feathers, teasing her at the back of her mind. Despite her visionless state, she found herself not so hindered. Somehow, her awareness on surroundings has sharpened after her mother's aid.

She took a deep breath as her senses took over, concentrated on the breathing of those walking passed her; body heat radiating as they move swiftly by; air, swaying with their movements. She greets the each person they walked pass with a bright smile and slight nod as she continued her way to the locker room. _She was going to be fine, it's all going to be find,_ she told herself.

" 'morning Himekawa-san" "Good day Himekawa-san" they greeted her. She had grown fond of their characteristics. It had made it possible for her to identify them despite her worsening eyesight. Their breathing pattern. Their language, slangs they used, accents. Their rough figure through her hazy vision.

It was only until she was changed and in the practice room with that she finally remembered. That something that was different. Hamil. He wasn't here.

In recent months, his presence had become a part of her usual routine. Somehow woven it's roots to her definition of normal. How he had always tagged along behind her. Following her everywhere. Dropping sweet compliments as he snaps her photographs.

She brushed the thought aside as Onodera clapped his hand, signaling the start of the rehearsal.

...

-earlier that day-  
>Hamil had arrived earlier than usual at the studio. He learned from his lessons that he should never ever pick Ayumi up at her house. Cold stares and sassy attitude was his punishment. Not going to risk going through that again.<p>

"I couldn't believe... found... yesterday" came a distant chatters of a group of men. Curious, Hamil approached the source of the sound. When it came into view, he took in a sharp breath as what laid before his eyes where paparazzi; their oversized cameras hanging around their necks and some with cigarettes between their fingers. "Who knew...?" The one in the middle stretched his hand to the sky, snickering. "Evidence! Right here in my camera. Saw her going into the eye department. Heard those nurse whispering, f- - -ing blind I tell ya!"

Hamil winced at the use of the certain 4-lettered word. As the living horror sunk into him, a cold chill ran down his spine. He curled his fingers.

"Just imagine the headline!" Another one chimed in. Sweat broke from his forehead and his knuckles clutched.

"Ayumi Himekawa. A blind journey toward the crimson angel." At the word blind, they all burst out laughing. "Think of all the money we'll get for this piece of news! All of Japan will lick it up like popsicles on a Summer day!"

Hamil was sick to the stomach. Felt like he was about to throw up.

"They would sell like hotcakes! We might even make it to the internationals!"

Wait a minute, Ayumi, does Ayumi know that they know? A cold sweat dropped down Hamil's cheeks.

"You guys bought your camera? 'cause today we need the HD stuff! You hear me? HD! A moment in the entertainment history! Actress aim to be the best while blind! Aheheheh!"

He couldn't stand it any longer. They are disgrace to all cameramen. He had to do something. "Hey! You all over there!" He yelled.

Some of them glanced his way and shrugged, resuming their chat.

"All of you! What do you plan on doing to Himekawa-San!" He could feel fury boiling beneath his skin.

One turned around, studied him closely and smirked.

"Oh! Oh! Lover boy's maddd" They said together in a singsong voice.

Now they really crossed the line. "If you dare spread that news around... I'll..."

"You'll what lover boy? What are you gonna do? Tattle to your Miss Himekawa? Be a good boy and go home! Who are you to order us around?" One of them sniggered and spat in his direction.

"Why you..." he gritted his teeth. "Give me that camera!" he lunged for it and knocked the camera off his hands.

The camera dropped to the cement floor and the lens shattered.

"Wrong move, lover boy." One of them said slowly, cracked the bone of his neck, his eyes glaring.

Deciding to risk it, he stepped on the camera, crushing it's content completely. He knew from being a photographer himself that that won't do the job. Hesitantly, he quickly bend down before they could react, removed the memory card with ease and cracked it in half with his two fingers. Now the evidence was gone.

The blow came and knocked air out of his lungs. "What the– xxx did you– xxx ing do? WHAT THE HELL!?" the man cursed at him, delivering jolts if pain into his ribs.

Stood up, he ran for dear life, his camera swinging around his neck. Just when he thought he had escaped them, a smile on his lips, he stumbled backward onto the road. A truck's honk echoed in his ears as sounds of tire screeching, and people screaming engulfed him into blackness.

...

-back to current time-

Hamil opened his eyes to a white room. A middle aged doctor stared down at him. A sharp inhaling and he felt the pain that pierce into his lungs. Liquid that taste like iron gagged his mouth. I knew without being told what they were. A nurse rush up with a suction pipe.

Pain slowly broke its way to his senses. Legs, he couldn't even feel them. He dared not look down. Arms twisted at an impossible angle. Gore gushed out and pooled at his hands. Blood soaked his body.

"Hamil-San, you must breath slowly now." the doctor said something to him but he couldn't hear it. It was then that he realized that his hearing was too, gone. So he read his lips.

"I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I have already contacted your family. You're going to be just fine, don't worry." he seemed to have said. If he was telling the truth, it doesn't look quite so. Years and years as a photographer in the entertainment industry had made his eyes sensitive to these 'acting'. It's so obvious that he's lying. There was no need for any comfirmation.

It was no surprise, he figured in the state he's in. The hellish pain. Sadness overtook him. It scared him how much it actually hurt. Dying.

He told the doctor something.

...

"Ayumi! There's a...person on the phone who wants to speak to you!" yelled one of the actors who had took the phone.

Strange. Who could call her at such a time? The girl's face was pale as she handed the phone to her. That worried her. "Himekawa Ayumi speaking." She said.

"Hamil..." She breathed. "Hamil…?" Her voice cracked. She prayed to god that her clouded visions was telling lies. That the figure painted red was not him. Not Hamil. Her blood ran cold and tears sprung up in her eyes. She dropped her bags and rushed to his side. Her knees were weak, body shaking. Bones turned soft. "Why...?" Croaked the girl.

"How I wish I could here your beautiful voice Himekawa-san... But I must apologize. I'm afraid my ears have failed me." Hamil looked into her eyes. How beautiful she was. It saddens him as he realizes that he would no longer be able to take her photos anymore. Capturing each beautiful moments, the atmosphere she creates around her. Her hair swaying with the breeze. His goddess.

"shuhh... Don't talk... Pl-please don't talk. You need to rest!" She pleaded, a drop of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"That won't do. Himekawa-San. I... Won't be able to make it after all." He smiled at her. "Now I want you to listen to me..."

...

The Earth... Mother Nature's power

She leaps across the vast field, coming into view from behind a pillar; landed on her toes. "Who is it... That had awakened me...? The gods, or spirits of the forest in this cherry blossom valley...?" She covers her nose with the rim of the dress. A displeasing face. "No... This is the stench of blood. Mortals... Humans."

Wind... Simplicity.

She shifts her shoulder slightly, flipping her long curly locks backwards, as if a breeze had just passed through.

Fire... Beauty.

She danced to the song of the wooden flute. The silk of her scarf never touching the floor. As if one with her, danced in a rhythm perfectly aligned with the song's beat.

The flowing water... Passion. Strength motivated by love.

The music stopped. The world became still and audience held their breath. Ishin. The moment where a goddess, meet a mortal. In that instant where their love flourish.

She continued to act. Inside, her thoughts were only centered around one thing. Hamil. Are you looking at my acting? Can't you see? I finally understood Akoya. Her love. It's complexity! Can't you see me right now?

*flashback*

"You have to take my eyes Ayumi. That way you'll be able to see the world once again. Let me be with you forever. Let me look at your beautiful face. Let me remain here with you here, to take care of you. Let me serve as your eyes... Let me be the person to show you...the world. Please... These are my last wish..."

Her own screams of sorrow still echoes in her ears in remembrance of his body, turning cold in her arms.

_Hamil...Hamil... Hamil...!___

_"Where are you...my love? Akoya can't find you...Where had you gone to?" _Her heart sobbed.

…

"You are a part of me..." She touched Isshin's face. Suddenly Hamil appeared before her, as Isshin. Her eyes widen and her expression softens. _I guess... I could at least live in this illusion for a while...__  
><em>  
>Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her lover. A single drop tear ran down her cheeks.<p>

Maybe it was the light. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the flashing of the cameras. Or it was a miracle. That teardrop turned red.

And I'm another part of...you" Her voice angelic. Beautiful as a goddess. "Forever"

The thunder of applause snapped her back to reality as she was greeted by the tens of thousands of audience whom had came to watch the crimson goddess's first performance.

...

The flute plays once again and the crowd slowly hushed. Maya peaked out from behind the corner of a wall. It was still a mystery as to why Tsugikage sensei would choose such a run down place to let them perform.

Rei, Sayaka, and of course the whole group. Her friends have all came to watch. Even ones from her highschool. Directors of big theater cooperation's, together with their massive followers. Stage shows critiques. Reporters. Cameramen, recording everything. A live broadcast of the historical theater show, finally remastered by 2 actress. A contest for the legal rights of the play.

Warm feelings washed over her. She's just a girl compared to Ayumi. She's just Kitajima Maya, the little girl who works at a Ramen shop. A crowd as big as this is watching her. Her. And she knew that her mother would too be proud. And...Masumi Hayami.

She took a deep breath. Empty her minds. I...am Akoya!

The song of the flute came to an end and she stepped into view of the massive number of audience. Camera flashed.

"Who is it... That had awakened me...?" Her voice was deep but still noticeably female. Eyes looking around. To the cloudless sky above and in front of her, as if the audience was not there. "Gods...or spirits of the forest in this cherry blossom valley...?" Her voice turned into those of an angel, high and bright. She twirled around, as if in another dimension. She stopped suddenly, a dark expression, her voice once again turned deep. "No.. This is the stench of blood. Mortals... Humans." 

_Wind, becoming one with nature._

_Fire, recklessness of love._

_Water, power and madness of a god_

_Earth, a mother's love_

Her own definitions of these 4 elements shown bright in her graces as she acted as a crimson goddess. She remembered what Tsugikage had once told her. When you have found true love, will you act out your interpretation of 'fire' for me once more?

A tall figure walked into view. Wore a robe as Isshin except a mask on his face. The crowd buzzes. A particular man in a wheel chair stiffens.

"I am a part of you." Maya's voice was crystal clear. Pronounce each word with care. She meant every word. Her small hand touched her chest. In her minds she replayed the scene that had happen earlier that day.

_"If I'm willing to throw everything I have away... Would you... Do the same?" he had asked her._

She walked closer to the masked man.

"And you... Are a part of...me" Upon the last word, the man removed his mask to reveal the face beneath. The crowd gasped and the media rushed to take photos. Camera flashes blinded the scene. The man was Masumi Hayami. She brushed her fingers against his face, as he caressed hers. Their eyes communicating a language known only to them. They had done the right choice.

"Maya! What is the meaning of this!" Tsugikage sensei stepped forward. Confused and slightly madden.

Maya felt her goddess mask shattered. The glass mask she had long perfected turned to shards and dropped to the ground. She turned to the audience and she smiled like her usual self. Like Kitajima Maya, the girl who worked in a ramen shop. Masumi took her by her hands and guided her to his father.

"Father, you had once fallen in love for the crimson angel… I too, am the same"

3 years later

"Today, as many of you might have known, is the anniversary of the day the crimson goddess-an all time legendary stage play rights were passed onto Himekawa Ayumi 3 years later and the show is still running, how amazing that? Therefore, to celebrate this eventful day, the Mashito group-whom we all know is the group who stepped up to produce the play will be having a party at xxxx hotel where many actor and actress will be attending.

To contribute to today's topic, our staffs would like to bring you, a story of a girl who too once competed with Himekawa Ayumi for the rights of the crimson goddess. It was said that she had forfeited after a magnificent acting. 'Powerful, touching and simply perfect" As quoted  
>by the chairman of Daito enterprise. Speaking of Daito enterprise, I am sure many of us have heard of this name. A massive company it was…which we all know has gone downhill since then, after the heir had abandoned the company.<p>

What was the cause of this? I'm sure many viewers at home may be wondering.

The other actress, Maya Kitajima during the climax of the story ark where the main character-Akoya was supposed to have said the love lines, had somehow took the chance to cleverly revealed her affair with the president of Daito, Masumi Hayami. Followed by that, the furious play critique had announced her to be 'unprofessional', and banished her from ever getting the chance in the crimson goddess rights. But we all know that the decision lied on Tsugikage Chigusa, the legal holder of the crimson goddess at that time. It was said that the actress had been taken for a talk in private and the results are, as we all know today. The actress when asked of the reason why she had done so, had only smiled. Only days later was it revealed that she had disappeared.

Now, the question is, where is she now? Where is Kitagima Maya?..."

… 

Far away, in a small rural town of Japan, stood a small house. In that small house, there were laughers. A small toddler, with hair a fine brown color and big sparkling eyes ran around. Two figures nearby stood in each other's embrace, with eyes of love toward their child.

The funny thing was, the girl's height barely reached the man's shoulder.


End file.
